


The Guardian

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: The First OnesThe immediate aftermath of "The First Ones"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Guardian

##  The Guardian 

##### Written by Arren   
Comments? Write to us at [awingate@earthlink.net](mailto:awingate@earthlink.net)

 

P3X888

If ever there was a day Daniel Jackson did not want to take a walk in the woods, this was that day. The sun was already past its peak, heading for the horizon. The air was heavy with dampness, and smelled of decaying foliage. Daniel had reached the limit of his physical endurance about half a day ago. Right now, his body was running on fumes; reserves pulled up from who knows where, that pushed him forward, one step after the other, each one a monumental effort. 

Daniel was aware of bodies around him, not really putting a face or a name to the feet he saw plodding ahead of him. He was vaguely aware of being the center of a protective circle of armed guards. He knew Jack, Sam and Teal’c were somewhere nearby, but there were others. In the foggy recesses of his over tired, and over taxed brain, he was aware of an occasional hand reaching out to steady him if he stumbled. 

***

Jack O’Neill walked close beside Daniel, close enough to grab him if he decided to take a header. Daniel was not too steady on his feet. Except for the slash on his cheek, he didn’t really appear to be hurt, just utterly exhausted. This search and rescue had been successful, but at a high price. Jack knew in his gut that if anyone else besides Daniel Jackson had been the one taken, they would probably be carrying back a body bag. 

Jack’s admiration for Daniel ratcheted up several notches today. He didn’t know the whole story just yet, but he did know that, by all rights, Daniel should be dead. Unas’ are notorious for a take-no-prisoners, eat-‘em-if-you-got-‘em attitude. Instead, miraculously, Daniel had befriended; even won the respect of the Unas who had captured him. When the team finally found him, he was able to turn what could have been a massacre, into a friendly parting with an invitation to return.

Daniel was dead on his feet. Talking your way out of being dinner must be exhausting. Jack had hoped to put some miles between them and the cave before stopping, but Daniel just wasn’t going to make it any further. "Okay kids, let’s call it a day. Set up field camp."

The mini-caravan came to a stop, except for Daniel who was so intent on each step, he hadn't noticed. He bumped into the body in front of him, bounced back, and would have fallen except for the several sets of hands that grabbed him.

"C’mon Daniel, we’re stopping for the night. Let’s find you a soft place to sit down." Sam was steering him toward a large tree that had a thick bed of leaves underneath. As he sat, Daniel reached out a hand to Sam to steady himself, and that’s when she saw his wrist. "Damn Daniel! Look at your arm." She shoved Daniel’s sleeve up to his elbow. The wrist was encircled with an angry, red, draining trough, and a hot redness spread half way up his forearm. "Let me see the other one." She pulled his other arm forward and pushed the sleeve up. The left arm was red and hot, with broken skin and swelling around the wrist. Not as bad as the right one, but it still looked painful. "Daniel, you should have said something.." Sam reached up and placed a hand on Daniel’s forehead. "Yep, you have a fever too."

"I’m sorry. I knew my arm hurt, but I didn’t look at it. I was too concerned with staying upright." Daniel closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. He felt, rather than saw, Jack hovering over him.

"Daniel, here, drink some water." A canteen appeared in front of Daniel’s face. He took it and sipped the warm water and handed it back to the hand that re-appeared to take it.

Sam disappeared for a moment, then reappeared carrying a large pack. She squatted next to Daniel and rummaged around in it, eventually extracting several boxes of bandages, two bottles of pills and some ointment. Having laid out her supplies, Sam sat down close to Daniel, crossed her legs and went to work. She handed Daniel two red and two white tablets. "Here Daniel, take these." 

Daniel lifted his head and opened his eyes, "What are they?"

"They’re antibiotics and pain pills. C’mon, take them."

He popped them in his mouth, and the canteen magically appeared again. He took it, swallowed several large gulps, and returned the canteen to the hand that was waiting. He followed the hand with his eyes, turning his head up to see its owner. It was Jack. His face was drawn and tired, worry written all over it.

"Thanks Jack."

"How’re ya feelin’?" Jack stooped down to Daniel’s level so he wouldn’t have to look up.

"I’m okay. Just tired."

Sam cleaned the wounds around Daniel’s wrists; she applied a white cream to the open areas, and wrapped them with gauze. When she was finished, she slid Daniel’s sleeves down to the top of the bandages. "There. How does that feel?" She looked up to find Daniel had fallen asleep, head flopped over to one side, cheek resting on his shoulder.

"I think you lost him about five minutes ago," Jack whispered.

"Here, help me make him comfortable." Sam pulled a field blanket out of the pack and placed the half-empty daypack next to Daniel. Jack straddled Daniel’s legs, took him by the shoulders, supported his head, and lowered him to the ground, on his side. With his head on the daypack, Sam covered him with the field blanket. Daniel groaned softly, but did not wake. The gash on Daniel’s cheek was clean and dry; Sam decided to leave it alone for now.

"Think he’ll be alright?" The worry was evident in Jack’s voice and expression.

"I think so. His right arm is pretty badly infected though."

"I’d like to just throw him on a stretcher and get him to the Stargate toot sweet, but we can’t risk traveling at night here. You just can’t see those flying snakes coming."

"I know, sir. He’ll be okay 'til morning." Sam hoped she sounded reassuring. 

Jack took a last look at his friend, then stood and turned to the others who were busily setting up camp. What was left of the search and rescue team, Griff and Pierce, had joined them earlier, having completed their burial detail. Teal’c, as usual, was standing guard on the periphery of the group. 

"Listen up. We’re gonna have to stand guard all night, two-man, four-hour shifts. I want campfires all around. Hopefully those snakes won’t come near the fires. No one goes anywhere near the water; canteens only. Everyone beds down by the center fire. Teal’c and I will take first watch." 

***

The camp was set before nightfall. Four campfires ringed the perimeter, and one large one blazed in the center. Griff and Pierce sat together, talking quietly, still in shock. SG-11, friends all, had been devastated; first by the Unas who entered their camp, then by the primordial Goa’uld that infested this planet. 

O'Neill had already briefed them earlier. No mention was to be made to Daniel about Hawkins or Rothman, or Loder. Griff knew Daniel; knew he was close to Rothman. The poor kid, all he needed was to loose another friend to those snakey assed bastards. 

Pierce sipped coffee, eyes darting around the woods that surrounded the clearing. "You think those things are out there?"

"Probably not. I think they live in the water and the nearest water is two hundred yards thataway." Griff threw a thumb over his right shoulder.

"They sure are worried about Dr. Jackson."

"He's pretty sick alright. They're a tight team Pierce. You and I should be so lucky on our next assignment."

"Colonel O'Neill doesn't seem the type to want to have a civilian on his team."

"He wasn't happy at first, but Daniel proved to be a huge asset. He's the smartest guy I know." Griff gulped his coffee and tossed the cup in his pack. "C'mon kid, let’s get this place in shape." 

***

Sam sat next to Colonel O’Neill near the center fire, as they ate their MRE’s. They both would periodically glance over to where Daniel still lay, unmoved from where they had put him earlier. The blanket had slipped off his shoulder and his hands were clasped together on the ground, in front of his face, wrists crossed. Teal’c stood silent guard a few steps away.

"Look at him, sir. He must subconsciously feel like his hands are still tied together. I can’t imagine what he must’ve been through."

"Yeah. Only Daniel can take a killer monster and make a friend out of it." Jack grinned. "He’s tough Carter. I just hope we can get through this gauntlet of flying snake-oids. They’re bad enough when they’re in a host, but to have them flying out at you….how can you fight against that?"

"We’re going to have to tell him about Rothman sooner or later."

"I know. Later I hope. If I could just _not_ tell him about all the people that died today, I would. He has a tendency to take responsibility. Guilt must be his middle name."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It’s Garrett," said Sam, absently.

"What?"

"It’s Garrett. His middle name."

"Oh."

They sat in silence again, eating mechanically and staring into the fire. 

"Are you okay sir? I mean, you _had_ to kill Rothman. You had no choice."

"Yeah, I know. No choice." Jack paused, stabbing at his food with the fork, "I can’t say Rothman was one of my favorite people in the world, but I hate what happened to him. No one deserves that. Daniel’s going to take it hard."

"Like you said sir, he’s tough."

***

Jack finished his supper and did the dishes- basically; he stuffed the can and the fork back in his pack. Pack it in, pack it out. As he wiped his hands on his pants, he strolled over to where Teal’c was standing. Teal’c would periodically patrol the immediate area where Daniel lay, watching the woods for any sign of movement, or hint of danger. Twice he stooped down over Daniel to place a hand on his forehead.

"Wanna go eat something Teal’c? I’ll watch for awhile."

"No thank you, O’Neill. I am not hungry. Daniel Jackson is burning with fever. He has been speaking some words as well."

"What’s he saying?" Jack said as he stooped beside Daniel and felt his forehead.

"I am not able to discern the words, but he appears to be in distress."

"It’s just the fever Teal’c. Fever makes you say things. He’ll be okay in the morning. I hope this planet has short nights."

Teal’c nodded.

Jack stood, "Looks like the others are ready to bed down. I’ll watch the other side of the camp. Griff and Sam will relieve us at midnight."

"Very well." 

***

Sam woke with a start; she sat up abruptly, fully awake and alert. Looking around the silent camp, she wasn't sure what had awakened her. She had to wait several seconds before her eyes adjusted to the dark that surrounded her, just a few feet away from the blazing fire. She could see Colonel O'Neill patrolling back and forth about twenty five feet to her right, Teal'c doing the same thing in the opposite direction, about twenty feet away. She could just make out the dark lump that was presumably Daniel, still lying on the ground, under the dark green blanket. As she focused on Daniel, she saw a black shadow next to him, something amorphous, perhaps not solid. Her eyes must be playing tricks. When she blinked, it was gone. All appeared quiet. 

Sam rose to her feet, brushing the dirt off the back of her pants, and stepped over the sleeping forms of Griff and Pierce. Approaching Teal'c, who had his back to her, she raised her hands and said, "Coming up on your six Teal'c, don't shoot." Teal'c whirled around, staff raised, but quickly lowered it.

"I'm just coming to check on Daniel. What time is it?"

"It is shortly after 0100," replied Teal'c.

"You should have gone off guard over and hour ago Teal'c. I'll take over as soon as I check Daniel."

"That will not be necessary Major Carter. I would prefer to stay. Thank you."

Sam squatted next to Daniel, noting his pale face in the dim light. He still felt very warm. "Daniel, wake up." She gently shook his shoulder.

Daniel stirred slowly and his eyes opened, watery and unfocused. He looked up at Sam, but she was pretty sure, he wasn't really seeing her. His eyes were bright with fever and his glasses were no where to be found. They were probably back at the dig where he had been working before all of this happened.

"Daniel, I want you to wake up and take some more antibiotics, okay?"

Daniel nodded and struggled to sit up. Sam noticed that he avoided using his hands. Teal'c was by his side, helping to support him. Sam placed the two white pills in his hand, and held the canteen while Daniel swallowed them. "Do you want some pain pills too?"

"No thanks. What time is it?"

Sam replaced the cap on the canteen; "It's a little after one. Would you like to try to eat something?"

"No, I don't think I could."

"How do your arms feel?"

"I don't think I could lift anything heavier than those pills, but no worse than before," Daniel closed his eyes and relaxed back against Teal'c.

Jack's approach was silent. "How we doin' kids? Daniel? You still with us?"

Daniel's eyes were still closed, but he nodded.

"Sir, I'm ready to take over the guard", Sam said.

"You know what Carter? I'm gonna let you. I think I'll stay here with Daniel for awhile."

"Yes sir." Carter stood and moved away, making her way to the other side of camp to take up her vigil.

Daniel was too tired to notice that he was leaning heavily on Teal'c, who supported him from behind. Jack noticed that Teal'c did not seem in any hurry to move away either. 

"You should try to get some sleep Daniel. We've still got a long way to walk in the morning."

"How far is it Jack?"

"Oh, I'd say at least ten miles. That about right Teal'c?

"It is approximately nine point five miles back to the Stargate."

"Jack?" Daniel remained unmoving, content to lay still with his eyes closed, his hands lying limp in his lap.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Loder?"

Jack and Teal'c's eyes met over Daniel's head. An understanding was reached in an instant. They would not lie to Daniel. Keeping the truth from him would only hurt him worse later.

"He died Daniel."

There was no reply from Daniel. After a long moment, Jack thought Daniel had gone to sleep, then Daniel spoke again. "He didn't mean to kill him. He was only trying to get me. I was just an object to him, and Loder was just in the way." Daniel's eyes were open, tears escaping down his cheeks.

Jack wanted desperately to keep Daniel from asking anymore questions, "Tell me about him Daniel. What was his name?"

"His name is Chaka. He's a young Unas. Taking me was a rite of passage. They have a tribal society and the young males must capture a large animal, bring it back to the tribe, and consume it. Young Masai in Africa do the same thing. They kill a lion to prove their manhood. I'm sure Chaka thought one of us would be the catch of a lifetime."

"Why did he pick you?"

"I have no idea."

"Perhaps he saw that you were unarmed, and your proximity to the woods..." Teal'c's voice was deep, resonating against Daniel's back and making him realize that the soft warm pillow he was leaning on, was actually Teal'c. 

"Geez Teal'c, I forgot you were there, I'm sorry." Daniel struggled to sit up. Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"It is alright Daniel Jackson. There is no need."

Embarrassed, Daniel relaxed, but said, "No really, Teal'c, I want to lie down now."

"Very well." Teal'c moved out from behind Daniel, helped him to lie down on the carpet of dry leaves, then pulled the blanket back over him. Jack pushed the pack under Daniel's head. Daniel instinctively held his hands up, away from his body. 

Jack sat next to him. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's good. Thanks."

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

Daniel didn't need any persuasion. He closed his eyes, and was sleeping soundly in a matter of seconds. His hands, which were suspended over his chest, slowly descended until his curled fingers rested lightly on the top of the blanket.

Jack sat and watched him breathe for a few minutes then quietly stood and beckoned Teal'c to follow him. 

"Teal'c, do you sense anything? Any chance Daniel might have a snake in his head?" Jack's tone suggested fear. This was his nightmare, conjuring visions of Kawalsky.

"My symbiote is quiet. It does not feel restless as it has in the past when another is present." 

"Okay, I just wanted to hear you say it out loud. Carter can't sense these primitive Goulds because they don't have naquadah. We'll just have to rely on junior."

"I understand."

***

Daniel awoke, on his own, at daybreak. Looking around, he could tell, even without his glasses, that Jack was next to him, curled on his side. Even though Jack was a blur, the snoring was a dead giveaway. Teal'c stood with his back to them several feet away. 

"Teal'c?" His voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Teal'c?"

Teal'c turned and strode over to him in two long strides and stooped beside him. "What is wrong Daniel Jackson?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just didn't want you to shoot me when I get up to go pee."

"I would not do such a thing." Teal'c looked hurt.

Daniel glanced at Teal'c, a small grin on his face. He reached a hand toward Teal'c, "Help me up, willya?"

Teal'c grasped Daniel's hand with his own, then under his arm with the other hand, avoiding the wrist and forearm area. Pulling Daniel to his feet was easy. Keeping him on his feet proved less so. Daniel swayed, and threatened to fall. Teal'c held him with both hands.

"I'm okay, just came up a little fast..." Daniel stood still for a minute. Finally, letting go of Teal'c, he walked cautiously behind the tree he had been lying under. "Don't follow me Teal'c, I'll be fine."

Teal'c stood still, listening, waiting. O'Neill's snoring made it impossible to hear Daniel. After a moment, Daniel reappeared and Teal'c breathed a sigh of relief.

"See? All better. There are just some things a man has to do alone."

"You seem much improved this morning Daniel Jackson."

"Not too bad. I think hunger woke me up."

The sound of voices caused Jack to wake up. Training gave him reflexes that even the years had not slowed. He simultaneously sat up, reached for his weapon and scanned the immediate area. Seeing legs, he followed them to their owners. "Looks like everyone's up before me."

Teal'c reached down and helped him to his feet.

"Daniel, you feelin' better?"

"I'm hungry Jack. That must be better."

"Okay, hunger we can do something about." Jack put an arm around Daniel's shoulder and steered him toward the center campfire. Holding his gun in his other hand, he was unable to check Daniel for fever, but studying his face, he noted a flush and sweat beading on his forehead.

Carter was already up and preparing coffee. Griff and Pierce were nowhere to be seen. 

"Good morning, sir, Teal'c. Daniel, how are you feeling?" Sam rose to her feet and gave her seat on a log to Daniel who accepted without comment.

"I'm okay Sam. Just hungry. Is that coffee ready?"

"Will be in a minute. After we eat, I want to look at your arms again."

Jack stood, scanning the perimeter, "Where are Griff and Pierce?"

"Off to take care of business, sir. They'll be back in a minute."

"I wanna move out as soon as you finish with Daniel's bandages. We have to make the Stargate before dark. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to spend another night on this rock."

Sam poured coffee into four mugs; "I'll second that, sir. Daniel, you think you're up to the hike?"

"I'll have to be," he said, sipping the hot coffee. 

Carter looked doubtfully over at the colonel. 

***

After a breakfast of coffee and MREs, Sam and Daniel retired to the tree, while the others broke camp. 

Sitting opposite Daniel on the ground, she pulled the daypack close and extracted what she needed. "First of all, I want you to take another antibiotic, here." She handed Daniel the white tablets. "I think these are the reason you're feeling better today. You were pretty sick last night." She reached a hand to his forehead. "You're still warm though," she said under her breath.

Sam cut the dressings from both arms, exposing the infected wounds underneath. The right wrist was inflamed; the open ring that completely encircled the wrist was draining and purulent. The other was dark red and swollen. "Daniel, this must be hurting you a lot. It hurts me just to look at it." She glanced up at his face and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut, tears glistening in the corners. "Oh Daniel, I'm sorry..."  
"That's okay, just hurry." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Sam worked quickly, cleaning the wounds and smoothing on the white cream, then re-bandaging. She thought engaging Daniel in conversation would help take his mind off the process. "You wanna tell me about Chaka?"

"He's just a kid."

"I'm sure there's more to it than that."

"Yeah, but not now Sam, okay?"

"Okay." Sam set about finishing her task as quickly as possible.

Daniel opened his eyes and searched her face, "Sam, I'm sorry. I want to tell you all about it, I'm just so tired right now, it's all I can do to contemplate walking back to the Stargate today."

Sam smiled at him and cupped his cheek with her hand, "I understand Daniel. We're gonna make it."  


***

"Okay kids, let's move out. Teal'c, take point." Jack walked over to where Sam and Daniel sat, reaching down to help Daniel up. "You gonna make this?"

"Yeah."

"We'll help. Carter can carry you if you can't make it." Jack smiled at Carter who was busy packing the supplies. She looked up, her eyes glistening with unshead tears, and smiled back at him. Jack reached for his radio at his left shoulder. "Coburn, you there? Over."

"Coburn here, sir. Over."

"Report. Over."

"All is quiet, sir. The Stargate is secure. Over. "

"Let's keep it that way Coburn. We're heading your way. We're about ten miles out. Over and out."

Daniel fell in behind Teal'c, Sam next to him. Griff and Pierce were behind them with Jack bringing up the rear.

Griff took a quick step to come right up behind Daniel and place a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Daniel, Pierce is worried about messing up his boots, you wouldn't mind carrying him if we come to any mud puddles would you?" Pierce took off his hat and took a friendly swipe at Griff. Daniel smiled as Griff jumped sideways to avoid being hit.

***

The first three or four miles were not bad. Daniel kept up a pace, slower than usual, but Teal’c made it a point to shorten his own stride. Ever vigilant, Teal’c scanned the woods for signs of trouble. On more than one occasion, he sensed, rather than saw, something. He couldn’t put a name to it, couldn’t even be sure it was there, but unease crept up on him like a fog. Behind him, he heard soft voices. Major Carter was speaking quietly to Daniel. Then suddenly, the volume of her voice raised for all to hear.

"Sir, rest break?" She threw the words back over her shoulder.

Jack replied from the rear, "Yo! Take ten." Jack strolled up to meet Teal'c. "What are you seeing Teal'c?"

"I do not know O'Neill. I can not see anything, but there is something there."

"Okay. Let's keep our line tighter. I'll have Pierce and Griff flank us." O'Neill moved over to where Pierce and Griff sat on a fallen log to give them their instructions.

Daniel sat on a large rock with Sam standing beside him. He drank deeply from his own canteen. Sam reached down and felt his forehead.

"I wish people would stop doing that," Daniel said irritably.

"I wish you'd stop making it necessary for me to do that," Sam countered. They both grinned. "You've still got a fever Daniel."

"I know. I can live with it."

"I could give you some Tylenol, but Janet told me once, that unless it's dangerously high, the fever is the body's way of killing off the bacteria."

"She's right. I'll just keep drinking a lot of water." He proved his intentions by taking another long drink. 

"How's the patient?" Jack had walked up without either of them seeing.

"I'm doing okay, Jack", Daniel blurted out before Sam could say anything.

Sam glared at Daniel, "He still has a fever, sir." Daniel glared back.

Jack looked them both up and down. "You two look like a couple of kids in the principal's office."

"He started it." Sam poked a finger in Daniel's direction.

"She's a tattle-tale and she won't stop looking at me."

Teal'c, who had just walked over to them, gazed at his three team mates, turned on his heel, and strode away. Three sets of innocent eyes followed him.

***

As the sun of P3X888 rose high overhead, the temperature rose accordingly. Daniel found himself wiping his face of sweat almost constantly. Despite his physical discomfort, he was aware that something was going on around him. Their little group had closed ranks. Pierce and Griff were walking about five or six feet on either side of him, Sam was directly behind him about three paces, Jack about three paces behind her. Teal'c was walking ahead, much slower than his usual brisk pace. Rather than ask, because he knew no one would tell him, he decided to put his mind to working on the problem. He had to do something to distract himself from the unrelenting pain in his arms and hands, and the almost overwhelming fatigue that threatened to cause him to become even more of a burden than he was already. He knew that if he collapsed, he would end up being carried. The thought of that humiliation, kept him resolutely on his feet, and his feet plodding forward.

They must suspect there's danger somewhere near. He dragged his eyes from Teal'c's butt, where he had inadvertently been focused, and scanned the brush on either side of the trail they were walking. All appeared normal. No flying worms, no rustling bushes, no fairies, and no trolls.

He glanced around at the team. Griff and Pierce were both scanning the bushes, neither of them looking forward. Daniel turned his head and saw that Sam and Jack were doing the same with intense and preoccupied expressions. Teal'c was on alert, every muscle in his body was tense, he held his staff weapon horizontally instead of his customary vertical "at rest" position. 'Okay, what the hell is going on?' he thought. 

Then, something indefinable caught his eye. Somewhere in his peripheral vision, something had moved. He didn't have his glasses, but distances weren't as much a problem as close up. He turned his head to the left, squinting, while continuing to walk forward. For his effort, he plowed into Teal'c who had come to a halt. He too had seen the movement. Teal'c stepped forward, staff primed and ready.

Daniel laid a hand on Teal'c's arm, "Wait! Teal'c, wait a minute. I think I know who it is." 

Sam stepped forward, "How could you know Daniel? I can't see anything."

"I dunno. I just do. It's Chaka."

Jack and the others joined them. "No way Daniel."

"Jack, trust me on this." Daniel looked imploringly at Jack's face. "It's him. I can feel it."

"What would he want?", Jack asked.

Daniel turned to look into the surrounding woods, "I have no idea." Daniel dragged the words out, trying to think of an explanation as he spoke. "I think he's been with us all along. You've been aware of it haven't you Teal'c?"

"I have. Since last night."

"See? He doesn't want to hurt us. He's probably just curious. Maybe wants to be sure we're really leaving", Daniel speculated.

Sam turned to Daniel, realization dawning on her face. "Daniel." He turned to meet her gaze. "He's not checking up on us. He's concerned about you. I mean, think about it-- since yesterday he's watched us, making no move to attack, just watching, following. He has a new friend and he's worried about you."

The five men stared at her as if she had just announced she was pregnant and leaving the service. She looked at each of her companions in turn, "What's the matter? Never heard of woman's intuition? Look, I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure, but I swear, I think I saw him last night. He was sitting next to Daniel while he was asleep. I don't know how we didn't hear or see him, but something woke me up and I caught a glimpse, then he was gone. I didn't get any sense of fear either."

Jack sighed. "Alright. Geez, we really needed a guardian angel". He un-cocked his P90. "Ok, lets keep moving. Stay alert."

"Colonel." Sam placed a hand on his arm, her eyes meeting his, then looking significantly at Daniel.

"On second thought, let's take a siesta. We've made pretty good time. Go to ground, boots on." 

Daniel thought about protesting, then decided he really didn't want to. Either he sat down now, or fell down later. R-r-r-r-r-r-rest. His own words to Chaka came back to haunt him and he smiled at the memory. He chose a shaded spot with leaf cover and sat down carefully, leaning against a huge, ancient tree.

"Time for another dose of antibiotic Daniel. Here." Sam handed him two pills and a canteen. He took the pills, but his hands shook too much to hold the canteen steady. Sam kept a grip on it while he drank. "Why don't you lie down for a few minutes. I'll come get you when we're ready to move out."

Daniel didn't answer, just laid back and closed his eyes, too tired to make any show of protest. He heard Sam move away and opened his eyes, gazing up into the tree above. Maybe if he could just rest for a few minutes, he'd be good for another ten miles. No, couldn't still be ten miles....more like five maybe. Daniel's eyes drifted shut, opening again, then closing finally. As he was drifting off, his subconscious registered someone overhead, looking down on him. Somehow he wasn't alarmed. 

***

The others sat in a circle in the clearing, Teal'c standing guard beside them. Jack watched Daniel loose his battle and succumb to sleep, then turned back to the others. "We'll give him a little time then move on. At the pace we've been going, I figure we'll make the Stargate in about four hours, plenty of time before dark. Teal'c, I want you to steer us around the archeological dig. Can you do that?"

"Easily, O'Neill."

"Good. Daniel doesn't need to see that place right now. I don't want him thinking of anything but getting home." Jack absently picked up a stick and began scratching at the dirt.

Pierce had been silent, but finally worked up the nerve to speak, "Sir?" All eyes shifted to him. "Uh, sir, I was wondering about those creatures. The Unas? Aren't there more than one of them?"

"Yeah. I saw at least eight or nine. There's probably a lot more."

"Well, sir, I know Dr. Jackson made friends with one of them, but what about the rest?"

"I know Pierce. I thought of that too, but ya know what? I trust Daniel. He came to an understanding with the one who's now their leader. He feels like they're not a threat. I have to believe him." Jack paused, drawing stick figures in the dirt, "That doesn't mean I'm not still watching for them though. Don't worry Pierce." He threw down the stick with which he had been drawing, "If you want to worry about something, worry about those damned flying glow worms. Those things make my skin crawl." He stood suddenly and paced the perimeter of their group. "Okay, get some rest. We're gonna give Daniel about an hour, then we'll have to move." Jack walked over to where Daniel lay and sat under the tree, resting against its massive trunk. He watched Daniel for a few minutes, then his eyes drifted shut. 

The next thing Jack knew, someone was shaking him. "What the....!" He bolted to his knees, bringing his P90 to bear.

"It's okay, sir, it's just me." Sam had stepped back several paces, "It's been close to an hour, we should probably be moving."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Oh yeah. Okay." 

Sam squatted beside Daniel and laid a hand on his cheek. "Daniel, wake up."

Daniel's awakening wasn't quite so dramatic. He struggled against waking, turning on his side to avoid Sam, mumbling. 

"C'mon Daniel, we have to go. Remember? We need to get to the Stargate."

"Oh yeah. Okay, I'm up." Daniel was anything but convincing.

Jack decided to take the bull by the horns, "Up and at 'em Daniel!! C'mon, we're off to see the wizard." Jack grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and swung him to a sitting position.

"Okay Jack! Geez. Give me a minute willya?"

"Come on Danny Boy." Jack heaved him to his feet, "You don’t wanna spend another night out here do you?"

"I guess not." Daniel was still fuzzy but slowly coming around. "That was a good nap", he said under his breath, running a hand through his short hair.

Jack shouldered his P90 and turned to his team, "Okay kids, lets form up and move out. Maybe we can get off this rock and be back for dinner."

***

Two hours later, the expanded SG-1 was two hours closer to the Stargate. That was about the only good news. Jack figured, maybe another two, two-and-a-half, if they could keep up the pace. The team had rotated positions, he and Carter taking the flanking positions on either side of Daniel, Teal'c still on point, Griff and Pierce bringing up the rear. Jack looked over at Daniel, wishing he could somehow make this easier on him. 

Daniel was fading. His fever was raging, a drenching sweat was trying its best to cool his burning skin. Despite all this, Daniel was putting one foot in front of the other, and walking a straight line. Jack was astounded at his fortitude. Carter had dosed him with Tylenol and antibiotics about a mile back. Maybe that'll make the difference.

Their guardian was still with them. Jack refused to contemplate any other label for it. It must somehow know they were aware of its presence because it made less of an effort to conceal itself. All of them had glimpsed it at one time or another, through the thick underbrush, pacing them. 'God, I hope Daniel's right about this one'. Getting in a skirmish with an aggressive and powerful indigenous creature; one that probably travels in packs, was not a prospect he cared to feature right now. There was, however, no evidence of any more than one of them. At worst, it might be reconnoitering for its pack. At best, Carter was right, and it was just seeing its friend off.

Teal'c had neatly bypassed the deserted dig site. Jack hadn't even been aware of it at the time, but figured they had to have missed it by only several hundred feet. They were on the home stretch now. The Stargate was just ahead. Jack reached for his radio, "SG one niner to Coburn. Come in Coburn."

There was a crackle of static, but no response. O'Neill hit the button again. "Coburn, this is O'Neill. Over!" 

After a long pause, the radio crackled to life. "Uh, Coburn here, sir."

Jack sighed with relief. "We're about a mile out Coburn. Fire up the gate and send a message through. Tell them to have a medical team standing by."

"Y-yes, sir."

Jack's eyes squinted He paced in a tight circle, allowing the others to move on ahead. Being a naturally suspicious man, he jabbed the radio button again. "Report Coburn. Over."

Another long pause.

"Gate secure sir. Over and out." The radio went dead.

"Dammit!" Jack broke into a trot. "Teal'c!" Teal'c stopped and turned, waiting for O'Neill to catch up. "Something's wrong at the gate. Coburn sounded hinky."

"We have no choice but to go forward O'Neill. We will be weakened if we split our forces."

Teal'c had read his mind and said out loud, what O'Neill hadn't wanted to. "I know." O'Neill took off his hat, running his fingers through his gray hair.

Carter and the others gathered around. "Sir, Teal'c's right, but maybe we could approach from an unexpected direction. Surprise whoever's there".

O'Neill shook his head, replacing his hat, "Nah, I don't want to take Daniel one step further than we absolutely have to."

Daniel stood to one side, eyes glazed, listening intently. "Jack." His voice was soft, weak. "Just leave me here with one of the guys. You guys go ahead. We'll be fine here."

"I'm not leaving you here Daniel", Jack said a bit more forcefully than he had intended. Jack took a deep breath, took another swipe through his hair, and unclipped his P90. "Okay, c'mon. We're going right in the front door. We'll deal with whatever it is when we get there. Move out."

***

Jack O'Neill squatted in the bushes, behind a fallen log, Carter and Teal'c flanking him. He scanned the clearing with his field glasses and sighed. "There's at least two dozen of them. Coburn looks okay. They're just standing there. They don't look aggressive…..just butt ugly".

Carter was looking through her own binoculars. "Look at them, sir, they're standing in formation." 

She was right. The Unas' were lined up on either side of the Stargate forming a corridor of sorts. Coburn was sitting, apparently unharmed, beside the DHD. 

Daniel appeared beside Teal'c, sitting down in a rather controlled fall, on the damp ground. Pierce was a few steps behind him. "I'm sorry, sir, Dr. Jackson insisted on coming."

"It's alright Pierce. What do you make of that Daniel?" Jack said, handing his field glasses over to Daniel. Pierce started back to the clearing just thirty yards away, where they had left their gear, with Griff guarding it.

"It looks like a welcoming committee."

"How very optimistic of you Dr. Jackson", Jack replied, shaking his head.

"Well Jack, they don't look aggressive in any way." Daniel was struggling. Talking was becoming an effort. Teal'c, kneeling closely beside him, felt the heat radiating off his body.

Jack turned and dropped down, sitting with his back against the log. "Damn, why can't anything ever be simple?"

Teal'c turned from watching the clearing, to face O'Neill. "I believe, O'Neill...".

"Nevermind Teal'c. That's called a rhetorical question. It's not necessary to answer it."

"I see." Teal'c picked up O'Neill's discarded binoculars and began scanning the woods beyond the Stargate.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Carter watching the clearing for any new arrivals. Finally, Jack turned to Daniel. "Daniel, do you see....Daniel!"

Teal'c noted alarm on O'Neill's face and turned to see the cause. Daniel Jackson was slumped over, his face was ashen, he was limp and completely unconscious. 

Squatting beside him, with one hand on Daniel's head, was a young Unas.

***

Jack was instantly on his knees, P90 cocked. Teal'c stood, bringing his charged staff weapon to bear on the intruder. Carter bolted to her feet and planted herself between Teal'c and the Unas. 

"Wait! Teal'c, don't shoot." She looked around Teal'c, to her commander. "Sir, I think this is Chaka."

Chaka looked up, locking eyes with Jack O'Neill, instinctively acknowledging the authority this man held. His yellow eyes, beseeching, tears overflowing. Chaka made a conscious, perhaps final, decision. He brought one arm around behind Daniel Jackson's shoulders, the other under his knees. In one swift and powerful movement, he was on his feet.

Daniel appeared lifeless. The only sign that he wasn't, was the rise and fall of his chest. His face was gray, his arms hung limply and his head rested heavily on Chaka's shoulder. 

Jack held the gaze of this alien creature, who literally held Daniel's life in its hands. The spell was broken, when the creature started, eyes fearful, a low growl emanating from deep in its throat.

"We've got him, sir!" Pierce and Griff stood, weapons drawn, attack positions.

"Stop! That's an order! Pierce! Griff! Lower your weapons. Now!" The two men, puzzled, did as ordered.

The Unas once again locked a steady gaze on O'Neill. After a moment, it looked down at the man it held in its arms. 

Chaka turned, took a long step over the fallen log and walked into the clearing toward the stone ring. This man had come from this ring, and now he must return to it to live. Chaka knew the others followed. He would allow them to follow, but he must help his friend to go home.

***

Jack was aware of a calm, settling over him like a blanket. The truth was, he had allowed a man-eating Unas to pick up Daniel and walk off with him, for the second time this week. In spite of that, he knew, deep down, that this ordeal was over. This Unas, for whatever reason, was seeing to it, that Daniel got home.

Jack, flanked by Teal'c and Sam, followed Chaka into the clearing. When Jack turned around, he saw Pierce and Griff following, carrying their gear, still looking like stunned children. 

As they approached the Stargate, the corridor of Unas' widened and allowed them to pass. Each individual stood with their chins up, holding their crude spears vertically. Jack's gun hand gripped the P90 strapped to his chest. 

Nearing the DHD, O'Neill moved up beside Chaka, glancing at Daniel as he passed, "Coburn, dial us up!".

Coburn rose to his feet, hesitantly turning toward the DHD, not sure if he was going to be allowed to touch it. The Unas' closest to him, moved aside and allowed him to dial. After a moment, the Stargate whooshed to life, the watery matrix settling back to a calm, shimmering pool.

Chaka carried Daniel up the steps to the ring, and stopped. Without a word, Teal'c stepped forward, faced Chaka and held out his arms. Chaka turned to find O'Neill, who nodded his head and gave him silent permission to turn over his burden.

Chaka turned his gaze to Daniel's still face, searching it for a sign. Teal'c, standing so close, heard the word struggle up from the Unas' throat as if it were unnatural for him to speak. "Daaaaaaan yelllll." He then handed Daniel's limp body over to the Jaffa. 

Teal'c took Daniel and bowed his head in respect to the Unas who had served as guardian. He then turned and stepped through the Stargate.

Sam, Pierce and Griff circumvented the big Unas who stood in the center of the platform gazing into the circle. They too stepped through. O'Neill stood beside Chaka and watched them go. He then turned to the Unas. Their eyes met again. 

O'Neill had no love for these creatures. This one had killed Loder. But it had made its amends in the only way it knew how. He didn't love them, but he respected this one. As he stepped into the event horizon, he could hear a lone

wail, a cross between a bear and a coyote, follow him through.

***

SGC Infirmary

Samantha Carter sat in a hard plastic chair in the corridor outside the infirmary, watching her teammates pacing holes in the floor. She too had paced, until her feet screamed in protest, and she was forced to relent.

Surprisingly, Pierce and Griff were present, waiting with the rest of them, for word of Daniel’s condition. They had each, one by one, left to shower and change clothes, but all had returned to wait. 

When Sam had come through the gate earlier, Teal’c had already departed the Gate Room with Daniel, not allowing the medical team to use the stretcher they had brought. When she arrived at the infirmary, Teal’c was already out in the corridor, having been shooed out by the nurses. A few moments later, the colonel arrived. "What the hell’s going on? Where’s Daniel?"

"They’re taking care of him, sir, they said we had to wait out here."

"Bullshit." Jack slammed into the swinging doors and disappeared. A moment later, he returned, red faced. He turned and stared at the doors as they swung back and forth, and finally stopped. "I decided I’d better wait out here."

Sam grinned, dipping her head so the colonel wouldn’t see. "Yes, sir."

***

An hour later, Dr. Janet Frasier emerged. Teal’c and Colonel O’Neill loomed over her. Taking a deep breath, she began her report. "Daniel’s going to be alright. He’s septic…," noting the confused looks, she continued, "which means he has a massive systemic infection. He’s also severely dehydrated and exhausted. I’m giving him IV fluids and have him on two IV antibiotics. When we isolate the particular bug he’s got, we’ll modify our treatment"

Sam stood. "Has he been awake at all?"

"Yes, for a few minutes. He was telling me that while his hands were tied, he got wet in a lake and the ropes tightened--said it was all his own fault. No telling what bugs were in that water. I gave him a sedative and something for pain. He’s out now."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

Janet looked around at Sam and the four men. "Okay, but just two at a time, okay? It’s crowded in there and we need to keep the bodies to a minimum. SG-12 came back with insect bites. Nasty, honkin' big, alien insect bites."

Sam looked at Colonel O’Neill who was transfixed on the swinging doors. "You and Teal’c go, sir, I’ll wait here."

Griff stepped forward. "Sir, Pierce and I will be leaving. We just wanted to be sure Dr. Jackson was gonna be alright."

O’Neill didn’t answer, so Sam spoke up. "Okay Griff. Thanks for all your help."

"Yes Ma’am." Griff and Pierce turned and headed for the elevators.

"Go ahead, sir." Sam encouraged the colonel towards the door. Teal’c, his hands behind his back, nodded his head and followed.

***

Daniel was in a curtained off area in the corner of the main infirmary. He was lying on his back; the head of the bed was raised and his head and upper arms were supported on several pillows. His freshly bandaged arms lay slack on his lap. Daniel’s color had improved; he was still pale, but no longer gray. His breathing was regular and deep, and he appeared to be sleeping naturally. 

Jack stood beside the bed, leaning on the side rails, "He looks comfortable", he said conversationally as he straightened the already perfect blanket covering Daniel.

Janet came up behind him. "Well, sir, you too could be comfortable. I think you need to go find yourself a bed as well."

"I will. I’m just going to stay for a little while in case he wakes up."

Janet looked askance. "Uh, huh." She strolled away shaking her head.

"Dr. Frasier is correct O’Neill. I will stay. If Daniel Jackson awakens, I will come for you immediately."

Jack pulled a molded plastic chair that sat in the corner over to the beside."That’s okay Teal’c, I’m fine here."

Teal’c knew better than to argue. Teal’c regarded Daniel Jackson for another moment. One day, he must ask Daniel Jackson to tell him about his friend, Chaka. Teal’c had only known an Unas to be a vicious killer. This man had discovered, or perhaps created, another side. Daniel Jackson was more than a linguist, he was a communicator. Teal’c turned silently and left the infirmary.

***

Jack O’Neill was exhausted. The last three days were unique in his experience. Daniel had amazed him, not once, but multiple times. His world vision of the dreaded Unas had been rocked to the core. The physical discomforts were not new, however. All he could think was, ‘I’m getting too old for this shit’. Jack pulled the plastic chair closer along side the bed, reached a hand through the rails and covered Daniel’s hand with his own. He watched Daniel shift, make some small noises, then settle. Jack closed his eyes, and was asleep in seconds.

Samantha Carter stuck her head around the curtain and was met with the vision of her colonel and her friend, dozing in blissful oblivion. ‘Man, the colonel really can sleep anywhere’. She was amazed that he was sitting slumped in a hard, uncomfortable chair, chin on chest, snoring like a buzz saw.

Sam approached the side of Daniel’s bed opposite from the colonel. She reached up and placed a hand on his forehead, quickly removing it again, ‘force of habit, she smiled. "Sorry Daniel". 

Sam jumped when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. 

"Sorry Sam." It was Janet Frasier. "I came to see what the racket is. I should have known it was just Colonel O’Neill. It’s not like I’ve never heard that before." She favored the oblivious colonel with an affectionate smile.

"Janet, are you sure he’s going to be alright?"

"The colonel? Well, he’s got a bit of a sinus problem…."

"Janet!"

Dr. Frasier laughed and rested a reassuring hand on Sam’s arm. "Yes, Sam. Daniel is going to be fine. You did a beautiful job caring for his wounds in the field. And I think the antibiotics kept the infection at bay long enough for you to get him home. You did good Sam." Janet patted Sam’s arm and moved off to care for her other patients. 

Sam found another chair, pulled it beside Daniel’s bed, and made herself uncomfortable, but content to sit and wait.

***

SGC Infirmary- 24 hours later

Jack O’Neill arrived back at Daniel’s bedside to find General Hammond sitting in his spot. ‘Dammit, I step away for two minutes…’

"Hi General," he said cheerily.

"Colonel." the general made no move to vacate the chair. "I just came to check on Dr. Jackson. You’ve been sitting here for quite some time haven’t you?"

Jack shuffled his feet. "Just since yesterday, sir. Carter and I are trading off a bit. I can’t have Daniel waking up alone."

"I understand, colonel." General Hammond regarded Daniel for a moment; "He still looks like a very sick young man. What does Dr. Frasier say?"

Jack perked up, having something positive to say helped. "She says he’s actually getting better, sir. His labs are better every time she checks."

"That’s good." The general, still sitting, looked Jack up and down. "Jack, you look like hammered shit."

"Thank you, sir." Jack searched around for another likely chair to sit in. There were none. Very suspicious. What had happened to the one Carter had yesterday? "Uh, sir……I’ll tell Daniel you were here when he wakes up."

"Oh, I’m not leaving colonel," the general said pleasantly. Jack’s face fell. "Jack, he’s going to sleep for a long time. You need rest too, and it looks like the only way you’re going to get any is for me to order it. Now I will sit here until Major Carter or Teal’c relieves me. I’m ordering you to go to the VIP room and rest for at least eight hours. If Dr. Jackson wakes up before that, I promise, you will be called."

"But, sir…"

"No buts, colonel. That is an order." There was a long pause where both men tested their resolve with a staring contest. "Effective immediately", he amended.

Jack’s resolve dissolved. "Yes, sir." His shoulders slumped as he turned around and left the infirmary. It was a plot. Frasier put him up to this. There will be payback, sister. 

In the corridor, Teal’c encountered a very dejected looking Colonel O’Neill. "Has there been a development, O’Neill?"

"Yes. The general pulled rank."

"I see." Teal’c’s hands were clasped behind his back and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would you Teal’c?"

Teal’c shook his head and opened his mouth to respond.

"Because if you did, I swear…"

"I am sure that the general is only concerned with what is best for you, O’Neill."

"Yeah, right." Jack shuffled off down the corridor.

***

Daniel heard voices. He couldn't make out words, but he knew people were nearby. He remembered waking up once before. That time, he had heard snoring and voices. The snoring was comforting, but the voices were very troublesome. He hadn't the strength to open his eyes so he had sunk back into the darkness. This time, he struggled. He wanted to join the world again. He couldn't ever remember being so tired before in his life. He was still tired. Bone weary, but curiosity pushed at the edges of his mind. 

Daniel opened his eyes, small slits at first; testing. The lights were dim, so that made it easier. His eyesight was very fuzzy, he blinked several times, but it still didn't clear very much.

"Daniel?"

Jack. That was Jack's voice. 

"Here." The word came out like a croak, but at least it came out.

"Welcome back." The grin on Jack's face spread from ear-to-ear. He had just returned from his enforced repose. He had slept. Boy had he slept. He even exceeded the general's ordered eight hours by another two. He looked across the bed at Sam and Teal'c. Sam had tears in her eyes. Teal'c smiled; a rare and wonderful sight.

"How do you feel Daniel?" That was Sam. 

Daniel turned his head toward the sound of Sam's voice. His mouth felt like a wad of cotton was in there. He licked his lips; dry tongue, dry lips, not very productive.

"I'm good Sam; and you?"

"I'm great Daniel." The tears finally spilled over as Sam smiled so big, it threatened to break her face.

"Are we home?"

Jack took over since it didn't look like Carter could talk for a minute, "Yup. We've been here for over a day. Where have you been?"

"I've been here. In and out. You know." Daniel swallowed. "Can I have some water?"

"Oh." Jack bolted for the bedside table, poured a cup of water, and put one of those little bendable straws in. "Sorry, here it is." He held the straw to Daniel's lips and watched as the water level dropped, then disappeared altogether. 

Daniel sighed. "Thanks". He closed his eyes, relaxing back into the pillow. Then he remembered what it was that clawed at his mind, demanding his attention.

He opened his eyes, searching out Jack's face. "Jack. You did what you had to about Robert. I know you had no choice."

Jack was stunned. He bent low over the bed so Daniel could see him better. "How did you....?"

Daniel raised a bandaged arm and grasped Jack's shirt with his hand. "It's true isn't it? I didn't dream it?"

Jack put his own hand over Daniel's. "It's true Daniel. I'm so sorry. It's not a dream." 

"It's okay Jack."

Jack looked over at Carter and Teal'c. They seemed as puzzled as he. Sam silently assured him that nothing had been said.

"Daniel. How did you know?"

"I think I woke up once and heard some people talking. They were close by, but they weren't talking to me. I just listened for awhile. I must've gone back to sleep after that."

Jack nodded. "SG-12. They were all in here yesterday. Everyone on base knows about it. I'm sure they didn't realize you could hear Daniel."

"It's okay Jack". Daniel's eyes drifted shut. He had confirmed what had plagued him and disturbed his sleep. There would be time to grieve later. It was safe to go back now. Wait, one more thing... "Jack, you didn't kill Chaka did you?"

"No." Jack was taken aback by the question. "It was really pretty amazing Daniel. Remind me to tell you about it sometime."

"Okay." Daniel closed his eyes and returned to wherever he had come from. 

Teal'c looked up from Daniel's face, to his companions. "What a remarkable story we will have to tell him."

"Got that right." Sam took Daniel's hand and gave it a squeeze. A friend was lost, a friend was made, this friend was saved. 

The End   


  


* * *

>   
> © June 1, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### Those of you who know my work, know I like lots of small character moments and detail. This one is chock full. Thanks to all those who wrote very positive feedback for my first story- The Wolf at the Door. You inspired me to finish this one. 

* * *

  



End file.
